The present disclosure relates to a bracket for use with a tuner for a string instrument, and more particularly to a ratchet type bracket for mounting a contact tuner to a string instrument, which requires a minimal number and complexity of components, is easy to install, is operable substantially hidden from view of an audience and promotes convenient use of the tuner.
String instruments, such as guitars and basses, require a variety of maintenance actions, including tuning the strings to a variety of pitches. A number of tuning devices, electronic and otherwise, exist in the field to aid individuals in tuning each string to the desired pitch. Electronic “contact” tuners are commonly configured to be attached at the top of an instrument's headstock protruding outward or above the headstock with a visible display which provides notification of whether the detected pitch of a plucked string is tuned too low (flat), too high (sharp), or proper. Many commercially available tuners are bulky, offer poor aesthetics, are somewhat heavy, and are therefore commonly removed after string tuning is completed, only to have to be re-accessed and attached later. Constant attaching and removing of the tuner is often bothersome and can damage the finish of the instrument by scratching or scuffing. Additionally, some popular string instruments have headstocks that are relatively small near the top and are therefore difficult to attach a conventional tuner to.
Accordingly there is a need in the market for a tuning device for string instruments which is small in size and usable on instruments with a large variety of headstock shapes and sizes, while remaining substantially hidden from view.